


【丞紬】串起球員與店員的演員花束

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: ＊丞足球球員、紬花店店員設定，私設有注意





	【丞紬】串起球員與店員的演員花束

**Author's Note:**

> 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/2706852/

丞記不清是第幾回見到球迷送來的花束中附著的店家綁繩一角，淡淡地寫著「扎比」，並畫著一個奇怪的小圖案；相較於其他粉絲送來的花束雖然鮮豔奪目，唯有這家店陌生而又熟悉的設計能夠讓他心靈平靜，且在帶回家時不會因過於花俏、卻又不願隨意棄置粉絲心意而陷入兩難。也不知道是巧合或是球迷與粉絲本就都在場館及他參與的活動範圍附近購置應援物品，無論他以什麼身分接受贈禮，都總是會收到來自「扎比」的花束――是的，無論是以「足球球員」或是「劇團演員」的身分，丞往往都能收到仰慕者禮物。

說起來有些有趣但無奈，每當其他人問到自己的職業時，丞的回答不僅在心裡繞圈、更會在舌尖上徘徊不決，好半晌才答道「目前是足球員，偶爾兼職做個劇團演員」。運動員的生活聽起來充滿著汗水與痠痛，可卻也不是終日都在訓練，與其待在家裡休息或是和多餘精力無處發洩的隊友們前往一些成人之所，丞更願意花時間參與劇團演出；並不是因為他熱衷於吸引眾人目光或想博得關注，畢竟縣立足球隊隊員的雖未及國家隊，卻也有小小的明星光環，實在不須再額外多費心力招惹他人眼光。

丞只是喜歡演戲而已。

他記得小時候的學校交流活動，與另一個小學的同學要合演戲劇當作成果展出；因為他自小就愛運動、個頭兒長得比同年齡的孩子高，老師便指派他擔任彷彿時下流行的超級英雄的早年版：帥氣的侍衛。那誰要當侍衛拯救的嬌弱公主呢？班上不缺漂亮的小女生，可五六年級正是會彼此嘲笑「他喜歡她耶羞羞臉」的年紀，選了半天沒有哪個女孩願意、更不想被其他暗懷愛慕的同儕妒忌，老師只得找了個相貌清秀一些的男孩，可又怕孩子扮女裝同樣會被取消，便將劇本改成侍衛臨危救下王子、兩人成為摯友後一起治理並捍衛國家的故事。丞記得，和對方演戲的感覺舒服暢快，在排練的休息時間的閒聊也愜意投機，覺得對方相當值得交往；可惜的是，學校間的交流活動時日不長，一結束便沒有相見的機會，而當時留下的市內電話也因為對方打來時自己在課後留校踢球、自己打去時對方陪奶奶外出等反覆地錯過而斷了聯繫。

那段時光唯一留下的，就是一顆熱愛演戲的心了。

可作為演員終究不是易事，即便他演技出眾、又刻苦堅持，仍舊是免不了現實經濟壓力的考量，暫且以足球員為業、訓練結束與賽季休息時才至劇團演出，就這麼從與學生身分告別之後一直持續至今。只是丞時常會想，如果當初果敢一點的選擇以演員為業、演出之餘擔任社區球隊隊員，會不會遇到當年那個同樣因為聯手而覺得演戲充滿樂趣的夥伴呢？兩個人是不是能夠再一次、甚至是不斷地，一起演繹各式各樣的舞台？

面對沒有答案的疑問，丞以與外表有些差距的細膩手法摩娑了卡片上的店家小記號，想著：不如趁著比賽結束、又沒有劇團排練的今日，下午去探探路、找找這家店，看看每每皆能打造符合自己心意花束的設計者吧！

紬小心翼翼的澆灌眼前的盆栽，細細地回想不知今天早上送去的花束是否有可改進之處。

他不是第一次給「高遠丞」製作花束，可每一回完成總忍不住思索有哪些能夠在下次調整的地方。紬現在知道的「高遠丞」是足球球員、也是某個小劇團的演員，一開始他還在揣想是不是同名同姓的兩個人，可隨著與前來店裡的女孩談話與描述的內容豐富了對方的形象，也勾勒出一個能靜能動的健壯男子；因為贈禮太過頻繁，紬後來有一本男人專用的筆記本，上頭都是在客人離開後他筆記記錄的、設計給「高遠丞」的花束樣式――在使用電子產品上，紬真的不大有天賦，與其試圖透過攝影存檔卻拍得一塌糊塗，他選擇用素描簿記錄避免重複。

雖然紬在選擇點綴的花時會刻意挑選不同的品種，一旁的小飾品也會視對方是球迷或是戲粉而加上小足球、小球衣等運動相關的周邊，或是用上該次的公演演出內容放上小王冠及刀與劍等不同的小物品；可在主視覺的設計上，不知為何他從沒想過挑選蘭花以外的花種。從喜愛那個人的群眾口中說出的諸多形容，令紬的描繪無法抑制的以蘭花為中心，並且未曾因每位粉絲的說法不同而有所改易。

水澆得似乎差不多了，紬憐愛地摸了摸一旁的水仙，又提起水壺，轉而往另一個盆栽中慢慢地注入清水。

有些時候，紬不禁會想，這位「高遠丞」是不是他記憶中的「小丞」呢？那個和他一起在年幼時的成果發表會上，不知是飾演或是本色出演信賴愛重彼此的友人？是不是拉著因為疏於活動筋骨而相較之下有些纖瘦的自己在操場上奔馳、希望自己也愛上足球，卻往往累得一起坐在地上看著灰頭土臉的對方笑出聲的那個男孩子？或許正好能和那個陪著自己去觀察校園裡栽植的花花草草，卻連含羞草都識不清、仍舊專心一意地幫自己尋找做壓花書籤材料的身影對上號？  
那段回憶紬極難忘懷，只可惜這麼多年了，當年的白麵糰長成了今日的青年，一直沒機會再遇上對方。

紬知道自己興許是將那有些遺憾的心情投注在製作給這位同名同姓的人的花束上。這些年，他也曾加入劇團、參與劇團的面試，不是順利進入後找不到相合的感覺而心生疲憊，便是被狠狠拒絕幾乎一潰；即便如此，紬還是喜歡在閒暇之餘看看不同的劇團演出，在以前待過的劇團臨時缺乏人手時出演一二，並且將自己經營的花店開設在能夠便於到達各個戲劇舞台的位置，提供給所有熱愛戲劇的人獻上鼓勵演員持續實現夢想的花束。

這麼想來，當年，他也曾送過小丞一把花束呢！

紬突然噗哧一笑。與其說是花束，不如說是一把草吧！當時年紀小，不太有設計美感、加上手邊可取得的資源不多，他就跟奶奶要了一支蘭花，旁邊再點綴小丞一度分不清的含羞草，有種鶴立雞群的喜感；他還另外拿了一張牛皮紙作為包裝紙，簡單的用棉麻繩捆住，小小的一把並不搶眼；在演出結束後、交流活動歡送前，將那一束花草塞進小丞的手裡，表達演出的慶祝與結識的歡喜。小丞的表情雖然有些尷尬，卻還是坦率地收下並道謝，並且回贈了自己一個機器人樣式的小吊飾，兩個人相識一笑並擊掌的觸感如今似乎還溫熱著手心。

「汪！」

平日裡不怎麼吠叫的扎比突然喚了一聲，紬及時收回了忘記停止傾注水流的手，蹲下身摸了摸自家花店招牌狗毛茸茸的腦袋。「謝謝你啊扎比，不然這水倒太多我還不好處理呢。」

就在扎比享受地蹭著紬的同時，一旁突然傳來了一句客氣有禮的問話。

「請問，這裡是卡片上註記『扎比』的花店嗎？」

「是的，這裡是……」一面站起身一面回答的紬，看見捧著自己早上才被客人領走送出的花束的男人，話語的下半句卻消失在唇邊，轉為另一個許久沒實際說出口的稱呼。

「小丞？」

「小紬？」


End file.
